Warrior Cats: Into the Mist
by Decepticon-Kat
Summary: A re-write of Tigerclaw's takeover. Ends in cliffhanger .


**Warriors-****The begginning.  
CHAPTER ONE:**

******Fireheart padded into the apprentice den. It had become nightfall. All the clans were exausted after the battle that took place durring the day.  
Shadowclan,Windclan,Riverclan and Thunderclan had all fought near fourtrees. When Fireheart heard that Cinderpaw had been very injured he rushed into the medicine cat's den. He saw Cinderpaw lying next to yellowfang,shivering on the cold,wet moss that covered the den floor. Cinderpaw was Fireheart's apprentice, so he was more concerned than any other cat when he heard that she was hurt.  
"hello Fireheart" Yellowfang greeted him. She saw the frightened expression on Fireheart's face and said to him "Cinderpaw will recover quickly" she said "her cuts were not that bad anyway"  
"but what about the cut she got when Blackstar got her? Fireheart reminded her.  
"she will be fine. Now go on and hunt for our clan so we don't starve." Yellowfang growled.**

Fireheart slowly walked to the Highrock where Bluestar's den is the leader of thunderclan. she walked ou of her den and started to say,  
"attention! i have called Tigerclaw to gather two hunting groups. Graystripe,Fireheart and Mousefur. you will hunt with Tigerclaw." Bluestar said. Fireheart was dissapionted to hunt with Tigerclaw, because it seemed that Tigerclaw hated him and his best friend Graystripe.  
"Whitestorm,Brightpaw and Willowpelt. you will hunt near snakerocks. be very careful." Bluestar commanded. They quickly ran towards Snakerocks, taking a careful paw step every step of the way,looking for snakes. While they headed for snake rocks,Tigerclaw's hunting party set of near Shadowclan's border.  
Within a few paw steps,Graystripe heard a sound beneath the leaves. '_**its a mouse!,'**_** thought Graystripe.  
He crouched in silence, but before he could make a move Tigerclaw spoke. "Fireheart and graystripe can hunt near the trees,while me and Mousefur hunt near the Thunderpath." The Thunderpath was a terrible place. Almost every minute a monster raced by on the hard,rock-like surface,killing or injuring anything in its path. Fireheart had remembered what had happened to his apprentice near the Thunderpath. Cinderpaw was almost killed!  
By the time the warriors and the apprentices were done they had all at least caught a couple mice or squirrels, so Tigerclaw commanded "we have enough fresh-kill for now. We will come back another time, its getting dark."  
So the cats met up with the other group near Snakerocks. When they padded closer, Fireheart heard a yelp from one of the cats. it was Whitestorm,he was lying on the hard rocks and did not move. The warrior had got bitten by one of the snakes!**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**Fireheart noticed that the bite was down by Whitestorm's tail and not near his face. Fireheart felt relieved that it could have been worse.  
"we need to get him back to the medicine den fast!" yelled Brightpaw. Graystripe had taken off to prepare yellowfang for stood there in slience.  
Meanwhile,Graystipe had allready told yellowfang and Bluestar about the accendent. Bluestar wondered if there would be another attack. so she declared no more hunting at Snakerocks.  
Graystripe was waiting in the medicine den for the group to return with Whitestorm. he said to yellowfang. "will you be able to treat Whitestorms bite Yellowfang?"  
She answered to him,  
"it will be difficult. but i will try everything i have."  
Graystipe finally saw the group return. he raced towards Fireheart asking him, "how is Whitestorm doing?"  
"fine" Fireheart answered him.  
"i can't imagine being bitten by a snake." Graystripe said. "it must be terrible" he added.  
When they got to the medicine den Fireheart helped carry Whitestorm to the nest, wich Yellowfang had prepared for him. They slowly put him down, so he could be treated.  
Bluestar had begun to tell all the cats in Thunderclan that there will be no more hunting for tonight. Tigerlclaw creeped back into his den, the others also began to rest ,for it had been an exausting day for all of them. Fireheart was the last to walk into his den. As he padded to silently into his den, he slowly closed his eyes.**

**CHAPTER THREE:**

******Cinderpaw was much better now and waited for Fireheart .She notice when she woke up, that Whitestorm had come into the medicine den, and had been bitten by the snake. Fireheart and graystripe wet to the medicine den and greeted Cinderpaw.  
"how do you feel today?" asked graystripe. "i'm better today. the only thing really that bothers me is a little scratch on my leg." purred Cinderpaw.  
yellowfang walked into the room and said,  
"you two should really leave my patients need all the rest they can get."  
Cinderpaw then said, "i'm fine, my paw still hurts but i'm fine."  
"yes but you still need to rest." she commanded.  
Soon Fireheart and Graystripe padded out of the medicine den, and headed for the warriors den.  
It was close to nightfall and Fireheart was allmost alseep. A couple secons after he closed his eyes he heard a yell,coming from the middle of the camp.  
All the cats woke to find that Tigerclaw had sent darkstripe back to camp in a hurry, durring his midnight patrol. Darksripe ran furioulsy to Bluestar's den and said, " Bluestar,Tigerclaw needs you! he has found that Shadowclan are attacking! come quick."  
Bluestar was puzzeled that Tigerclaw would send darkstripe to get her, when normally only warriors fought against enimies. Then she finally answered him,"i will come. but i will bring two warriors with me."  
Darkstripe said to her, " Tigerclaw wants you **_**alone**_**."  
After a couple minutes Bluestar finally agreed,but she wondered the whole way why tigerclaw wanted just her?**

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

******When Darkstripe and Bluestar had gotten to the Shadowclan border Tigerclaw sent Darkstripe away.  
Bluestar was still puzzled, she finally asked him, "Tigerclaw. why do you call me here when i see only the two of us and no Shadowclan warriors?"  
Tigerclaw answered her, " i called you here so that i can be the clan leader."Bluestar was frightened and said,"what do you mean Tigerclaw?"  
he then answered her,"i am taking over this clan"  
Bluestar was even more confused. but she was no longer frightened.  
" i am Thunderclan leader Tigerclaw!" she said angrly.  
"i will take all of your nine lives if i have to, so that i will be Thunderclan leader!" he exclaimed.  
By this time, Fireheart was on midnight patrol and saw Bluestar. '**_**what is the clan leader doing near Shadowclan border?'**_** he thought to went over to greet her but saw someone else. '**_**Tigerclaw!' **_**he thought again. fireheart was allways scared of Tigerclaw, mostly because he wanted to get rid of Fireheart. He walked over to the two cats, and he saw Tigerclaw trying to strike at Bluestar.  
'**_**what is he doing!?'**_** he wispered to himself.  
All of a sudden Fireheart heard a noise behind was not sure if he should run or stand his ground. Fireheart stayed where he was and turned around, but he heard a screech behind him where Tigerclaw was.  
He saw Bluestar pinned down by Tigerclaw,he didn't know what to do. All of a sudden in front of him hiding in the bushes, Graystripe jumped out at him.  
"Graystripe get off me!" Fireheart commanded. Graystipe leaped off of fireheart and said, "i thought you were a Shadowclan cat, sorry."  
Fireheart had to tell Graystripe what Tigerclaw was doing to Bluestar so he said, "Graystripe,Tigerclaw is trying to become Thunderclan leader! he wants to get rid of Bluestar!" Graystripe was shocked when he heard this, he was confused. "why would Tigerclaw do that?" Graystripe asked."he wants to be be leader i guess?" answered Fireheart. He turned and looked at Tigerclaw and Bluestar,Tigerclaw had taken her eighth life away! Fireheart pounced on Tigerclaw and dug his claws into his back. Tigerclaw swung around and clawed Fireheart, he saw Graystripe bite down on Tigerclaw's tail. Tigerclaw let out a loud yell,that made Fireheart shiver. He flung Graystripe off his tail, and ran into the bracken then disapeared. Fireheart knew that Tigerclaw eventually would turn on Bluestar. His friend ravenpaw had seen Tigerclaw kill redtail, because redtail was the original deputy. Fireheart saw Bluestar injured but not badly,he was relieved.  
Fireheart then said,"Bluestar are you okay? did he take one of your lifes?"  
Bluestar answered him,"he took one life, i will be okay."  
"yes but, now you only have one more life." Fireheart said sadly. Graystripe padded towards the thunderclan leader and his friend. He said to them,"bluestar! are you okay? you look hurt!"  
"i am fine Graystripe,but i have lost one life." Bluestar said. They headed towards Thunderclan camp.**

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

**When they got back to camp all the cats padded out of thier dens. Everyone was shocked at the sight of thier leader's was the first to talk,"Bluestar! what happene to you? did you loose a life!"  
Fireheart answered Whitestorm," Tigerclaw attacked Bluestar." The whole clan was startled at this, they began to wonder why Tigerclaw did this?  
Cinderpaw came out of the apprentice den and ran for Firestar. she said to him,"Fireheart are you okay?were you hurt? how is Bluestar?did she loose a life!?"  
Fireheart answered her,  
"everything is okay Cinderpaw. and i realized you are out of the medicine den." She nodded her head then looked towards Bluestar."Bluestar are you okay?" she said. But Bluestar didn't answer, instead Fireheart told her to forget about it and get back to the apprentice den. Meanwhile Graystripe had met his apprentice and told him everyhting that had happened, Brackenpaw giggled at the part when Graystripe had jumped on Fireheart.  
"Fireheart, did you really take on Tigerclaw!?"  
Brackenpaw exclaimed. but before Fireheart could answer him, Graystripe called Brackenpaw to hunting training.  
At this time Bluestar had been treated by Yellowfang.  
Bluestar was now well enough to go back to her den.  
She had called Fireheart to her den and asked him,"why did Tigerclaw betray us?" Fireheart didn't know what to say so he had to think for a minute.  
finally he answered her,  
"Spottedleaf had warned me, she said,  
'Watch out for a clan member you can not trust.'  
and that clan member was Tigerclaw, i had first noticed it when he wanted to get rid of me, because he knew i had heard that he killed redtail."  
Bluestar nodded her head, and she told him," thank you Fireheart, i knew one day he might turn on us, but i never thought it would be so soon."She then told Fireheart he was allowed to leave, then she layed down to rest.  
Fireheart padded over to the warrior's den,he met Graystripe there and they set out hunting.**

**CHAPTER SIX:**

****

**When Fireheart and Graystripe had gone into the forest, they saw another cat far in the distance, then it dissapeared. That was enough to make Fireheart shiver, because he knew Tigerclaw was still hidden somewhere in the forest.  
Then he spoke to Graystripe,"hey graystripe, we should head back to camp before..." Fireheart started to say, but before he could finish, Graystripe inturupted him, swinging his tail in front of Fireheart's mouth."shhhh...i heard something in the bushes..."Graystripe whispered slowly. Fireheart was terrified thinking i might be Tigerclaw, but maybe he was wrong.  
As they walked a little further, Fireheart heard a growling noise and froze. Were they being watched?**

**Fireheart asked Graystripe."did you hear that noise?"  
He answered him,"yeah...i heard it." They both wondered what cat could have made that noise. After a while hunting they didn't hear any more noises so they decided to forget about it.  
When they got back to camp, Fireheart saw that Cinderpaw was completely better now, so he said to her,"Cinderpaw, are you ready to be my apprentice again?" Cinderpaw answered him,"you bet i am!"  
Fireheart then took Cinderpaw to the training part of the camp near the woods. When they got there they met Graystripe and his apprentice Brackenpaw.  
"Fireheart can i train with Brackenpaw?"Cinderpaw asked. "if it is okay with Graystripe then yes"He replied. "of course its okay." Graystripe said to him. before Fireheart or Graystripe could turn around,  
Cinderpaw had allready made the first move and swiped her paw under Brackenpaw's foot. Brackenpaw fell to the ground then leaped up again on all four paws at once.  
They both stared at eachother waiting for one of them to make another move. Brackenpaw unsheathed his claws and got ready to attack. Cinderpaw padded slowly forward, then she jumped to the left, rolled on her back, leaped up and pinned Brackenpaw. Graystripe and Fireheart were both impressed.  
"well done Cinderpaw, you did well for such a young cat." Fireheart complemented her.  
"thank you Fireheart!" She purred with happiness, while she was still ontop of Brackenpaw.  
"can you get off me now?", Asked brackenpaw, trying ot be polite. "why don't you try again brackenpaw and see if you can beat me this time!" Cinderpaw said excitingly. Brackenpaw excepted the challenge but before he could get ready, Cinderpaw was allready charging at him. Brackenpaw ducked, while Cinderpaw had flew over him and hit the ground.  
Cinderpaw's claws scraped the ground, and she was about to charge again, but something was wrong.  
"wait!" Fireheart commanded.  
Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw loosened their claws and walked towards Fireheart. Someone was watching them.**

**CHAPTER SEVEN:  
**

**The four cats stood thier ground and waited for another sound. Fireheart was nervious and Graystripe was holding his breath. Cinderpaw ran and crouched behind Fireheart, while Brackenpaw did the same towards Graystripe.  
"be quiet." Fireheart commanded,"stay down and don't move." He added. Graystripe starred into the bracken, while Fireheart crept closer into the bushes. Cinderpaw was frightened, and followed Fireheart while he looked for movement in the bushes.  
There was nothing in sight...but there was a scent.  
Fireheart could tell too.  
"Somethings watching us again..." He said.  
**


End file.
